1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a device and a method of handling a cellular-wireless local area network (WLAN) aggregation (CWA).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A user-equipment (UE) may be configured with a long-term evolution (LTE)-wireless local area network (WLAN) aggregation (LWA) data radio bearer (DRB). Upon a handover, the UE releases a LWA according to the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) specification. When releasing the LWA configuration, the UE disables data handling for the LWA DRB. However, it is not clear how to enable data handling for the LWA DRB after the handover.